In recent years, a power supply cable in which electrification of a large electrical current of approximately 250 A, for example, is demanded, along with the spread of an electric automobile or the like. In the power supply cable of such a kind, temperature rises in the power supply cable or on a power supply cable surface (simply referred to as “inside and outside of the power supply cable”, hereinafter) along with the electrification of the large electrical current.
There is a need to keep temperatures on the inside and outside of the power supply cable less than a predetermined temperature in order to prevent deterioration of a configuration member or fail to comply with a standard (for example, IEC 62196-1-16.5 or the like).
In order to prevent temperature rises on the inside and outside of the power supply cable along with the electrification, the power supply cables as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are known, from the related art. Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 discloses a power supply cable that includes an electric conductor, a cooling pipe, and a sheath covering the electric conductor and the cooling pipe. According to the power supply cables, it is possible to cool the electric conductor which generates heat due to the electrification by the cooling pipe.